Alice Chord
Overview Alice Chord is a character from the book Ruins of Avalon ''and is a human mage. Alice was born in Avalon and always aspired to be a ''caster-type mage ever since a young girl. She gained her powers when a ''Celestial Spirit'' transferred their power to Alice's body before dying. Alice since then has had electric energy-based powers. She is an independent wizard and owns a small house in Avalon. Alice has long dark hair that reaches her lower back and brown eyes. She is considerably smaller than the average human females of her age. Alice dislikes wearing armor since it limits her electric capabilities. Alice's mother's name is Melanie Jackson Chord. Her mother's location, along with Alice's father's, is unknown. They both left when Alice was very young, and she was raised by the people of Avalon. Personality Alice is an energetic person who solves problems with the first solution that comes to mind. When not fighting, Alice is a very tiresome person who gets bored quickly and has a short fuse. Alice will do a lot of things to get her mind on something, including fighting with her friends. Alice gets very angry at many things, including people mentioning her average height or her relationship with another person. Alice is, however, intelligent on the inside and when calm, can overthink things multiple times and solve very complex problems. She's caring on the inside but will put major problems before anything else. Alice no longer values her own life as she did when she was young and will put herself at the bottom of the list of worries when necessary. Powers/Weapons Alice can create lightning bolts and electric shocks from anywhere on her body. Electricity cast by her has the ability to conduct through any matter if Alice desires. Alice can move as fast as lightning at top speed, but this drains her magical power insanely quick. Alice's eyes turn from green to blue when using a lot of her power. She can also channel the main source of her energy to any part of her body to make it physically stronger very quickly. In addition, Alice's anger slightly contributes to her current Power Level. In addition, Alice's power level increases permanently but very slowly as she drains magical power. It increases by about 30 every 15 minutes she uses it. Alice has a magical bow and arrow called Phantasm, which she can infuse her power into. This directly drains from her current Power Level but allows her to create arrows out of electric waves. The arrows are barely visible to anyone but Alice herself and explode into an electric aura on contact. The more power she puts into Phantasm, the stronger and larger the aura. Special Powers 'Neutralize: '''Alice can touch an object and convert it into electrical energy. If the object is living and has a Power Level over 4,000, they can resist. The chance of living is higher when the Power Level is higher. It requires a varying amount of magical power, depending on how high Alice would like the chance of complete neutralization. It, however, requires ''at least ''half of Alice's minimum magical power. 'Soul Explosion: 'Grabs any soul and makes it pulse with electric energy constantly, harming the victim. It passes from the surface of the soul all the way to the outer layer of the living being. It requires around 1/6 to 1/2 of Alice's average magical power. 'Deathbolt: '''Fires a giant lightning bolt from the user's palm that increases in size as it travels farther. Alice's record distance: 596 feet. Power Level Alice's power level changes a lot depending on the current capacity of her magic storage and other variables, like her emotions and/or motivations. It is technically limitless, but her current peak is 67,250 on rare occasions when fighting powerful enemies. When fighting average enemies, however, Alice's power level hangs around 15,000-25,000. Category:Human Category:Females Category:Wizard